totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinek 2
Gresiu: Witam naszych głupich obozowiczów! Mam dziś tak zajebisty dobry humor że na pewno nic mi go nie... : Domi: Maaaaax :*** : Max: Hej <33 :* : Gresiu: Kufa, nic poza tymi dwoma ;_____; : Pepe: Znowu się zaczyna ;__; : Gresiu: Tsaa... A więc wracając do tematu - Coście robili tej nocy? Max, Domi, nie odzywać się : Ali: Było świetnie, mieliśmy piżamową imprezę C: : Sara: To wy mieliście piżama party? Ja też chcę ;-; : Domi: A ja chcę do Maxia ;-; : Lena: Ziemniaczek! :'D : Gresiu: A ja chcę by psychiatra was zabrał! ;-; : Domi: Gdzie Maxiu? ;-; : Max: Jestem tu kochanie. C: : Domi: Oh, c: : Damian: Jak się pocałują, to se rzygnę. ;_; Pocałowali się a Damian się zrzygał ;_; ;-; : Gresiu: Em... Wolę wtedy nie być obok... A teraz koniec tych pogaduszek - czas na rundę drugą! ... : Gresiu: A więc druga runda (na wasze szczęście) jest łatwiejsza od pierwszej. Musicie wyznaczyć do tego zadania 2 dziewczyny i 2 chłopaków. Może najpierw Spagetti, gdyż oni przegrali pierwszą rundę. : Sara: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Będę w telewizorze c: : Gresiu: No dobra ;-; Ale nie pluj na mnie kobieto. <_< : Sara: Yay : Gresiu: Dooobra... Kto kolejny? Ach ta niezręczna cisza na sali.. : Gresiu: No to może... Nikt nie jest kolejną plują no to sam wyznaczę. Titi! : Titi: Noooł ;_; : Sara: Yay : Gresiu: Jeszcze dwie osoby. Lena i może... Damian. : Lena: Taaak! :"D : Damian: Dlaczego ja? Reklama ;-; ;____; : Gresiu: Drużyny gotowe. Wasze zadanie polega na tym, że będziecie musieli znaleźć ukryte gdzieś w obozowisku diamenty w skrzyni z napisem: "Gresiu jest hot" Pomysł autorstwa Sary XD xD Macie na to 30 minut. : Wszyscy: Hę? ;___________; : Gresiu: No to co... Zaczynamy? (a) ... Na pytanie Gresia nie odpowiedział nikt, gdyż wszyscy pobiegli w lewo dla odmiany bo zawsze lecą przed siebie xd i zaczęli szukać, każdy na swoje sposoby: Damian obliczał coś na nie wiadomo czym, Titi podnosił różne kamienie i liście, Sara po prostu szukała swoimi sposobami a Lena nie wiadomo co robiła bo się zgubiła. Łasica Taki mój kolega ze szkoły który zbiera na swoje leczenie psychiatryczne XD Dajciu mu trochę, pomóżcie biednemu dziecku z zespołem łasicy c: na akademii z okazji 50-lecia szkoły mi się przypomniał XD Prawdopodobnie planowała co zrobić aby gnębić Damiana albo przyklejała popcorn do drzew, ale nie ważne. xd Nasze dzielne trio szukało dzielnie diamentów i gdy tak dzielnie szukali i myśleli że to im będzie przypisana ta zasługa dla drużyny nagle wychodzi Lena i mówi: : Lena: Ej! Który debil mądry wydrążył w moim drzewie popcornowym dziurę, w której była skrzynka z diaxami?! MUSZĘ ZNOWU PRZYKLEJAĆ POPCORN! ;_; : Titi: To my jak upośledzeni latamy po całym obozie by znaleźć diamenty, a ta się nawet nie stara i znajduje ot tak!? Mogliśmy od razu zgubić jej mózg a i tak znajdzie! Zgubiła wiele lat temu i nadal nie znalazła XD Gdzie w tym świecie sprawiedliwość?! ... : Gresiu: Ok... Pobito rekord szukania diamentów bo tylko 8 minut... Mniejsza z tym. Kolej Rosołów. Wasze zadanie polega na tym byście się jak najdłużej nie poruszali c: : Sara: Cooo? ;-; Czemu oni mają takie łatwe?! ;-; : Ali: Nana xd : Gresiu: Bo głupi ma zawsze szczęście. :p Domi: Jak zawsze wygramy! C: ... Zaczęli rundę. Stali zaledwie pięć minut, gdy nagle Brony kichnął i przegrali rundę. LOSER! ;_; ;-; Spagetti wygrało rundę drugą. Domi: No wybaczcie, nie jestem jasnowidzem ;-; ... W progu drzwi Rosoły obwiniali o przegraną Bronego. Gdyby to było o premierze, siedzieliby do końca życia ;_; : Ali: Gópi Brony. Przegraliśmy ;_; : Darek: Czekaj, załatwię to. : Ali: Hę? Zaraz reszta xd Dark wyszedł za domek gdzie znalazł płaczącego Bronego gdzie się podziała jego męskość co!? ;-; : Dark: Hej, Brony masz coś na twarzy. : Brony: Co?! Może osa?! Aaaał... ;-; : Darek: Nie, to był ból (a) : Brony: Eeee.. ;_; Poskarżę się Gresiowi! : Dark: Jasne. -_- I co jeszcze? Zrobisz kloca do gaci? ... Godzinę później w pokoju dla dziewczyn. Czas na ceremonię. : Gresiu: Witajcie moje ukochane skarby. Czas na ceremonię! :3 : Sara : ...... : Domi: Maaaaax ;_; : Pepe: Naprawdę? -.-' : Domi: Tak ;-; : Ali: Głowa do góry. Pacz! Pegaz. : Domi: Co, co to jest? Niebieski i taki ładny, wow rzygam tęczą *___* : Ali: Pacz na niego to ci pomoże zapomnieć o.. nie ważne xd : Domi: Omniom *-* : Pepe: Laska, chodź na stronę. : Iga: Posłuchaj naszych mądrości. : Pepe: Trzymaj się nas laska, a daleko zajdziesz. xd Więc zawrzyjmy taki sojusz: : Iga: Ty trzymasz się nas i jesteśmy bff. : Pepe: Ale nie wolno Ci się kumplować z nikim ze Spagetti. : Domi: Nawet z Maxiem? ;-; : Pepe i Iga: ZWŁASZCZA Z MAXEM! >:C : Pepe: To jak laska? : Iga: Stoi? : Domi: Hhh... No nie wiem... : Iga: Decyzja skarbie >:3 : Domi: No to... Niech wam będzie! Wchodzę w to! : Pepe: I o to chodziło! : Iga: Trzymaj się nas a zajdziesz dalej niż... : Ami: Babcia idzie do kibla! C: Domi: A tak, rly widzowie to nje wiem co robić :C Kocham Maxysia, ale laski są w dechę ;-; Obmyślę niecny plan, ale najpierw zjem jogurcik!C: Pepe: Jaki jogurcik?;-; Domi:....czy ktoś mnie podsłuchuje?;-; Czas na ceremionię. : Gresiu: Zaczynajmy! : Sara: A my nie odpadniemy! ^^ : Gresiu: To prawda. Macie puszki. Magda! : Magda: Ich habe spam, czas na rozdawanie C:!. : Hans: Skąd wiedziałaś? ;-; : Sara: Magia :3 : Gresiu: Spam jeszcze dostaną: Domi, Iga, Pepe, DJ, Darek, Vengir, Ali i... Brony : Brony: Taaak! :D : Gresiu: Taaa.. A odpada Sun. Gresiu przyciągnął Sun'a, zgolił mu włosy i wysłał do domu. : Gresiu: To tyle na dziś. Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku! C: : Magda: Do zobaczenia zdechłe kotki c: Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1